Hand held computing devices, such as mobile phones, currently support file sharing, emailing, instant messaging, picture taking and many other functions, and while the displays on these devices have evolved into sophisticated graphical displays, the menu navigation input devices have not.
Currently, mobile phones use a rocker arm switch as a navigation input. The user may move the switch in one of four positions, e.g. up, down, left, and right, to traverse the device's numerous menus and select from the many functions available. Other rocker arms have two positions, e.g. left and right. As the functionality available on mobile phones and other hand-held devices rapidly approaches that of personal computers, this restricted movement is less than optimal.
Users may desire the unrestricted movement that is similar to what is available on personal computers through the use of a mouse, a joystick, touch screen and/or a trackball. However, the amount of space required. However, the amount of space required for these input devices is too large to be used on mobile phones and other hand held devices. If these devices were to be made small enough to fit on the mobile phone or other hand held device, then the human finger is too large to interact with the input device.